


In the Navy

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnspringfling, Fanart, J2, M/M, Naval AU, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="petite-madame.tumblr.com">petite_madame</a>'s <a href="http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/">spnspringfling</a> prompt:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>You look so good in that sailor uniform (by “sailor” I mean, the ARMY uniform not Sailor Moon or the Japanese school girl uniform ^^).</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Navy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [quickreaver](http://quickreaver.livejournal.com/) for having me fix them noodle legs! ♥♥♥
> 
>  
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/141901148590)


End file.
